


In The Light

by SilverWolf7



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Down in the black depths of death</p>
    </blockquote>





	In The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Down in the black depths of death

This is a short poem I wrote for the awards, but it has taken all this time for me to put it up...and to find it again. It is a Post LK short poem. It is my first poem ever, so yes this does feel strange. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from FK. They all belong to the people who originally made them up and gave them to us fans.

In The Light

Darkness, the complete emptiness drowned them

Down in the black depths of death

At the end the light, blinding yet beautiful. They made their way into the brightness

Both whole again, together

Never to be separated again. They will live on forever

In the light.  



End file.
